Midnight Falls
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: When Ranma is betrayed by Akane with someone he thought was one of his closest friends, Ranma finds himself broken hearted and feeling more alone than ever. Can one of Akane's cousins bring him out of his funk? And what will she bring to the Tendo household? RanmaxOC I'm honestly horrible at these summaries.
1. Midori

**Midnight Falls**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko owns all of Ranma ½ except for my own character :) **

**I just wanted to write this and see how it goes, I don't know how popular OC stories are with Ranma ½!**

* * *

It was just another day in the suburb of Nerima, outside of Tokyo. School had just let out for the summer and in the fall; Ranma and Akane would be going to Tokyo University. After the battle with Saffron, everything had become almost perfect in Ranma's life, minus the crazy fiancées and everything, of course. Just a couple more months though, and he would be free from them all.  
Everything between him and Akane had become perfect as well. They had finally become exclusive during Senior Year, when he found the guts to ask her to become his girlfriend. But as we all know, once we think our life is perfect, everything takes a twisted turn for the worst.

Dinner had just wrapped up for the evening, Akane had disappeared from the table about twenty minutes before, and so Ranma had decided to go find her.

"Anyone know where Akane went? I needa talk to 'er about somethin'." Ranma scratched the back of his head looking around at the Tendo's and his panda-bear father shrugged along with Kasumi.

"I would suggest her room..." Nabiki said, monotonously, not even looking up from the television screen. Ranma shrugged, that would make sense. So he made his way up the stairs with his hands in his pockets and down the long hall to the last room, with the duck with Akane's name on it.

"Hey Akane!" He knocked on her door pretty heavily, but no response. He opened the door and peeked in carefully because he didn't want to have the ever so common nickname of "pervert", even though they were together, he promised they would be decent of each other and respect each other's privacy until they were married. Luckily for him, Akane wasn't in her room. 'Where in the hell could she be?' Maybe she was in the dojo. There was only one way he could find out. He marched his way back down, only to see everyone still sitting in the same places he left them, with the exception of Kasumi who was busy doing the dishes. He was extremely content with the life that he was living, he had the perfect girl, the most amazing family, and the most martial arts talent of anyone he knew. He made his way out to the dojo and Akane wasn't there either. 'Where in the world...?' He stood there confused, worry starting to set in. Akane wouldn't just leave him without letting him know where she was going, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized she had been acting kind of weird the past couple of days. No, no, no, she wouldn't, he would never admit it, but with her, his insecurities got the best of him at times. But then again, who in the world would be a better option than him. He laughed aloud to himself and jumped from roof to roof, looking below for his girlfriend. He landed on the ground and was about to turn a corner when he heard two familiar voices speaking quietly.

"When're you gonna get rid of him Akane? I'm tired of waiting around for you, watching him put his hands all over you, acting like we're nothing in front of him and your family. It's not like I couldn't help you and your family take care of the dojo." 'Is that Ryouga?' He looked around the corner and blinked. He saw Akane and Ryouga locking lips, and he felt his heart shatter when Ryouga pulled back and she looked at him with loving eyes. Now it all made sense why she would always back Ryouga up over Ranma, no matter the circumstances.  
Akane grinned, pulling Ryouga closer to her, "You know I'm just doing this to please my father and Mr. Saotome. Once the allotted time has passed, we'll get a divorce and we can run away together like we planned. It shouldn't take too much longer, I promise." Ranma couldn't take it anymore, he felt the pain setting in his chest. Was this what a broken heart felt like? He turned back around and ran back toward the Tendo household. Once he got there, he stood outside the gate, and he pulled out a little box in his hand and stared at it for a few seconds. He shook his head and continued to run. Being in that house was the last place he wanted to be right now.

* * *

A girl stood in front of the Tendo gate, taking a deep breath, a royal blue duffel bag in her right hand. 'I guess this is it.. This is where I'll be living for the summer.' She made her way inside, definitely not expecting the chaos that would ensue for the next couple of months. She took another deep breath and walked inside.

"Uncle Soun, I'm here!" She called out, her voice not being too soft, but not too deep either.

"Oh, Midori!" Kasumi called out to greet her cousin, smiling. "We're so happy to have you here."

"Hey I'm back home." Ranma called out, his voice unemotional, walking through the backyard seeing the new house guest walk into the opposite side of the house, same time as him.

"Oh Ranma! I was wondering where you were!" Akane smiled to him, resting her chin on her hand. 'Yeah I'm sure you were.' He looked at Akane and then his gaze was diverted to Midori.  
Her long, straightened hair reached down past her ribs, it was a black color that shone as a reddish color when she stepped into the light and ombre'd out to a reddish brown. She was wearing a black shirt that went down to her belly button in the front, and down past her butt in the back, with a lace pattern on her shoulders, she had black shorts and a brown pair of sandals. She had black eyeliner on her top eyelid with black in the creases and a nude color on her lips. The thing that stood out most to him were her dark green eyes, they were just so inviting and pierced his soul. She took a few steps forward and reached out for his hand.

"Hi there, you must be Ranma Saotome, Akane's fiancé? I've heard so much about you. I'm Midori Kobayashi, it's nice to meet you." She had a sweet smile that just made him weak at the knees. Oh man, was this going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

A week had gone by since Midori had joined the household. Ranma kept everything to himself so far about Ryouga and Akane, but he had also noticed her sneaking off whenever she possibly could when she thought he wasn't looking. Clearly, she underestimated the pig-tailed boy. What had happened between them to cause her to slip away into Ryouga's arms? What had he done to make her think he wasn't worthy of her soft touch? Was it the constant play bickering between them? He just couldn't wrap his mind around it, but he had been up for countless nights pondering. He had heard her climb into the bath getting ready for the day and went back into her room after finishing. He had decided it was time for him to confront her about this. Once again he made the trek upstairs and down the hall to Akane's room. He opened the door, this time without knocking. "Akane I need to-" Once again, Ryouga had found his way into Akane's room, but this time, he wasn't in P-Chan form, he was just Ryouga. And Akane was half naked. In her underwear and bra. The girl turned around in shock

"Ranma! Learn to knock will you?!"

"Well well well, look who it is." Ranma crossed his arms, glaring at Ryouga.

"Ranma, I can explain." Akane looked down, feeling ashamed, knowing he'd more than likely figured it out.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He said, an angry tone in his voice.

* * *

"So how do you like it here Midori?" Kasumi asked her as the two girls sat near the open door near the pond, sipping on some green tea.

"The people in this town are very sweet, and I like it a lot more than fast-paced Tokyo. You never have any time to just sit back and relax there." Midori smiled to her sweet older cousin.

"I can imagine-" Kasumi began to reply as Ranma charged past the two girls through the dining room out to the dojo. "Oh my.. I wonder what it could be.. Midori do you mind speaking to him? I have to get started on lunch anyways." The brunette smiled, standing, and Midori nodded to her, standing as well.

"Sure!" Midori followed the fuming boy out to the dojo. She was wearing faded jean shorts with a black cross embedded on both legs underneath the pockets. She had on a black tanktop on with a black see-through button down chiffon top.

"Hey Ranma." She saw him sitting down in the dojo, cross-legged, his right hand pressing into his temple. He turned to look at her when he heard her voice, speaking softly, he gave her a small wave and a smile.

"Oh, hey Midori." The two had had a little bit of time to get to know each other, but he was always with Akane or running around fighting with his crazy panda father. She remembered finding out about his "curse".

It was the morning after she came to Nerima, she was staying in the living room seeing as how she didn't want to intrude on anyone's space. Akane had insisted she stayed in her room since they were the closest in age, but Midori refused, saying she didn't mind since it would only be about two or three months. But she then realized how early certain residents of the Tendo households, namely the Saotome's, started to practice their martial arts training. It didn't take long for Mr. Saotome to fall into the pond and turned into a big panda, scaring the half asleep Midori wide awake. Ranma then showed herself, but it didn't take long for Midori to grow used to it seeing as how it happened almost every morning.

She stared at the man sitting in front of her, pondering what could be bothering him.

"What's eating at you?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Eh, it's nothing. I'm just a little... Astounded by some people in this house, but I'll be okay." Midori squinted her eyes, not believing him.

"Oh yeah? Cause I think even though I haven't known you for that while, I know when something's bothering you. You're a happy guy Ranma, and I'm not stupid. So why don't you tell me what's wrong so I can help you." He looked at her with wide eyes, was he really that easy to read?

* * *

"And so you see? It was just kind of an inevitable thing. I can't help who I fall in love with Ranma..." Akane whispered, unable to look Ranma in the eye. Love... The word resonated itself in his mind. He couldn't process this through his head. This was the girl he had put everything on the line for just a few weeks ago, the girl he had been in LOVE with for almost three years now, the only girl he had really ever set his sights on, the only girl his mother, Nodoka would ever approve of. He felt everything crumbling around him, he had to get away from them before they saw him break down. He turned back toward the bedroom door.

"Wait, Ranma! I don't mean to hu-" before Akane could finish, he turned back around, his eyes teary, he grabbed the satin black box out of his pocket and threw it at Akane before darting out of the room.

* * *

"Wow... I'm so sorry Ranma." Midori placed a comforting hand softly. He flinched at her touch, and she retracted her hand. "If it's any consolation, I think she made a huge mistake. Why anyone would give someone like you up is beyond me." The girl smiled. "You know what would make you feel better?" Ranma looked up to her, curious.

"And what is that?" He asked her.

"A duel! You and me, right here right now."

"Mmm, I don't hit girls." He shook his head, and Midori stood, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well that wouldn't matter if you were a girl too, right?"

'What is she getting at?' Ranma thought to himself. Before he knew it, Midori had a hold of his red shirt and threw him into the pond, which was warmer than usual due to the summer heat, but still cold enough to turn him into a girl. "Hey what was that for, you crazy?!"

"Come on Ranma, come at me!" Midori had taken off the chiffon top and threw it off to the side standing in a defensive stance.

"I don't know Midori, I don't wanna hurt you." Ranma stated, scratching the back of her head feeling uneasy. Midori waved her hand at the girl passively.

"Don't worry about me, I can hold my own." Midori grinned, and Ranma shrugged.

'I guess I could use a release.' The red headed girl ran forward, thanking The Lord above that she was in girl form, so she wouldn't hurt Midori THAT badly. She just hoped that she could take a punch, so Akane and the others wouldn't give her a hard time. 'Akane...' She felt the rage build up inside herself as she got closer to Midori, and just as her fist was about to connect with Midori's jaw, the dark haired girl jumped up and over Ranma's head, dodging her attack with ease. Ranma's blue-gray eyes stared where Midori had been standing in disbelief. Did she really just dodge her attack? She turned to see Midori smiling behind her, with her arms crossed behind her back.

'Who is this girl?'

"Like I said Ranma, you don't need to worry about me. I can hold my own." Midori ran forward to attack and Ranma had to admit, she had trouble fighting her off. Midori was pretty strong, especially for a girl.

"Ran.." Akane had followed him down, only to see him in his girl form, fighting Midori, so she watched from behind the corner. She knew her cousin was also an amazing martial artist, but she hadn't actually seen her fight in almost ten years. "Wow.." Midori was dodging every hit Ranma was attempting to throw at her, even his special attacks he had learned from Shampoo's grandmother.

'How is she so damn good?' Ranma thought, as she dodged some of Midori's own attacks.

"Wanna call it a truce?" Midori asked after they had been fighting for about twenty minutes.

"Usually I wouldn't, but" Ranma grabbed a nearby teapot and poured it on himself. "Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Midori grabbed a nearby water bottle, and poured it on her face and it went down her hair which she tied up in a high ponytail.

"My family owns the Dragon's Fire Dojo in Tokyo. It's the top school there, so we kinda have to raise the best of the best." Midori walked over to gather her shirt and water bottle. "I'll see ya later Ranma, lunch should be ready any minute." She turned and smiled at him before walking out of the dojo and he watched her leave.

"The best of the best, huh?"

* * *

**Let me know if you like it, and if you do, I'll continue! Reviews also help me update faster, just an FYI ;) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Mirrors

**Yaaay, so it seems a few people like this story. I'm so glad! I have a lot of things planned for this, so we'll see how it goes. I'm on maternity leave right now, which is why I'm able to update so fast, I'm trying to write as much as I possibly can, but I still have about a month 'til I go back to work. I know it's starting off kind of slow, but please bare with me! **

**Midnight Falls**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2 but I own Midori :) **

* * *

Toss and turn, toss and turn. That was Ranma's night life the past couple of days, he hadn't had a decent nights sleep in almost a week and a half. Of course, his fathers loud ass snoring wasn't helping one bit. Ranma sat up, groaning and scratching his head, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep. He heard his stomach growl, so he got up and decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. Maybe there were some leftover pork buns, or something? Yeah right, with him and his dad in the house, leftovers were the least likely object.

He made his way quietly down the stairs and heard someone softly crying. That could only be... "Midori?"

"Huh? Oh hey Ranma.." He heard her sniff and he turned on a light in the kitchen, her eyes were all red and puffy, and she wiped her face, and looked up at him trying to smile.

"Hey what's the matter?" He walked over and sat next to her on the couch, and she ran a hand through her hair.

"I guess they didn't tell you why I came here, huh?" Midori wiped a few more tears from her eyes.

"No? I just assumed you just came to visit, I didn't even know you were comin' 'til you got here."

"Oh..." Midori leaned over the side of the couch and reached down to get her phone, she unlocked it and showed him her background screen. It was a photo of her and a very handsome man, on the beach.

"That your boyfriend or somethin'?" Ranma asked her, not knowing why, but feeling a little sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Fiancé. You and Akane aren't the only ones who are forced to be married at a young age. He was murdered the day before I came down here.. My mom sent me down here to get away and get my mind off of it, and she's also scared who ever killed him may be after me too.. It's just not fair though, because I had finally accepted the fact that he and I..." Midori's eyes filled up with tears once more. "I just, I can't understand who would do something so horrible.." The tears fell from her eyes once more. Ranma really felt for her. Here he was moping around because he and Akane had lost whatever they had, but at least she was still in his life. Midori couldn't even go say hi to this guy if she wanted to, he was just gone.

"I'm so sorry.." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in a hug. It was the least he could do since she comforted him a few hours before. He felt her trembling in his touch, so he squeezed her tighter, letting her know he was here for her.

"So what're you doing down here? I'd expect you to be passed out asleep since you have to get up in a few hours for training."

"I was uh, a little hungry." Midori wiped underneath her eyes one last time, and stood up.

"I can make us pancakes. And I promise, I won't try to poison you like Akane." Midori walked into the kitchen and started grabbing ingredients out. He laughed lightly to himself. 'Girl's got jokes.'

"You don't have to, I can eat leftovers or somethin'." Ranma had his arms crossed behind his head, watching her with eyes now wide awake.

"Leftovers? Really Ranma?" Midori turned to look at him, and he stared at her confused. "You think with your bottomless pit stomach and your dad with the capacity to eat the whole city out of food there would be any left overs? No no no, just let me make you some pancakes." She laughed, seeing his face and turned back around to make the food. They spent the next two or three hours talking and laughing over stories from their childhood and high school years. It turned out that her childhood wasn't much different from his. Her father would take her on training missions too, but only during her breaks from school, and they weren't nearly as unorthodox as his fathers. That is, up until he passed away a few years ago from some unknown disease. 'How is she so positive and happy with all this death surrounding her?' He watched her as she gathered their dishes and took them to the sink to clean up. They turned on the TV after she was done and turned it to some movie and watched that until he noticed she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, he felt himself grow warm in his chest again. He carefully picked her up and placed her on the couch again, tucking her in and placing a piece of hair from her face behind her ear. "Night Midori.." He whispered and turned the light off and headed back upstairs.

* * *

Midori opened her eyes, and sat up in her bed rubbing them. "It's still night time? Wait, wasn't I at the Tendos? Why am I back home..?" Midori stood up and looked around, walked to her door and opened it quietly looking down the hall. 'Something feels off..' It was darker than usual, no moonlight was coming in from any of the windows, there was only light from the lanterns that hung in the hall.

"MIDORI." A loud scream echoed over the Japanese style home and there was pounding coming from the walls. She felt the need to call out to the man who once held onto her heart.

"Riku?" She called from down the hall. "Riku are you here?" She walked down to her fiancés room. Midori could feel eyes following her every move, she felt on edge. Her steps quickened, and her breathing became ragged. She quietly opened the door, but it still made a horrible squeaking noise. "Rik-...AAAAAHH!" There lie her fiancés body, covered in blood. His eyes were removed from their sockets, and there were too many holes to count. She stood there shaking, unable to find words, and she looked down to herself, she too was covered in blood. The smell revolted her. A pair of golden eyes stared at her in the darkness near Riku's closet. In her mind she could hear a silky voice laughing, and the sound grew louder and louder until she couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

Midori shot up, sweat covering her body and she ran to the bathroom. After that kind of dream who could hold in the contents of their stomach?

"Midori, are you okay?" She heard Kasumi calling from out side of the bathroom. "Y-yeah.."

"Uhhh..." She heard a masculine voice coming from a few feet away and looked up to see Ranma in the tub, staring at her with wide eyes.

"AH!" Midori jumped up backed against the door, her face flushed from just puking and embarrassment.

"Hey, you okay?" He leaned over the side, with his chin resting on his hands.

"Y-yeah I'm okay." Sure Ranma was cute when he was dry, but something about him in the bath just made her weak to the knees. Not to mention that the room was all steamy from the hot water. "I-I'm gonna go." Midori turned and ran out of the bathroom.

"Okay, see ya later." Ranma watched her leave and then sank deep in the tub. 'I wonder what that was all about.' He closed his eyes relaxing.

* * *

Midori hurried back down the stairs and bumped into Akane on the way down.

"Hey I'm gonna go into town after we eat breakfast, you wanna join? We're all going to the beach next week, and I wanna get some clothes." Akane smiled to her cousin, and Midori smiled.

"Sure that sounds great! We haven't gotten to spend much time together since I got here."

"I know! I have some friends I want you to meet anyways." Akane waved as she finished walking upstairs, and Midori went down to her bag to figure out what she wanted to wear for the day.

She decided to go with a dress since it was such a beautiful sunny day. The top of the dress was multi-colored with different patterns; with a bunch of pastel colors, and she matched it with a pink pastel belt around her waist. The bottom portion of the dress, after the belt, was black and she wore some pink pastel wedges and a floppy hat. She fish-tail braided her hair onto her right side, and besides a little blush and eyeliner, she went without make-up.

Akane came downstairs wearing a dress as well, a pink and blue sleeveless dress with some flats.

"Wow, you girls look beautiful! What are you two up to today?" Soun asked them, elbowing Ranma in the side, making the boy blush.

"We're going into town to see if we can find anything for next weekend." Akane smiled, crossing her hands behind her back.

"What's next weekend?" Ranma asked them, slurping up the rest of his noodles. He was trying his hardest to make it seem normal between them, even though he was fuming and hurting badly deep inside. Midori, though, was seemingly the only one who even noticed.

"Silly Ranma, I've told you a hundred times. We're going to the beach, remember?" Akane laughed, waving her hand at him, nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Ranma stood dusting off his bottom. "So when're we leaving?"

"Uhh I think it's just me and Midori today, honey." Akane walked over to the counter putting the rest of her stuff in her wristlet.

"Did you hear that Tendo?! She called him honey!" Genma and Soun were doing a little happy dance together after Akane finished her sentence.

"We're on our way to marriage Saotome! Next we just need to see that ring on her finger!" Midori stared at the two men with horror in her eyes.

"We'll be back later dad." Akane kissed her father on the head and gave Ranma a quick peck then the two girls were out the door. Ranma felt sick to his stomach, and Midori turned and gave him a quick nod and smile. She had promised she would talk to Akane for him.

'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. What happened to my manhood?'

* * *

"That looks so cute Midori! I wish I could just pull off anything like you." Akane sighed in the dressing room, the two girls were trying on different bikinis and outfits for .

"Oh hush, your body is perfect! Every guy you've ever met has fallen madly in love with you. I'm the one who's jealous. Speaking of guys, what's going on with you and Ranma?" Midori was changing back into her clothes, and she looked back at her cousin in the mirror, catching her first reaction to the question. She looked sullen, and then wiped that look from her face.

"We're good you know? I've never been happier." Akane was looking down at the ground and Midori sat next to her.

"This is me you're talking to, Akane. What's going on? I heard you two arguing the other day."

"You can read me like a book." Akane laughed softly. "It's just not there for me anymore with him, Midori. I don't love him like I used to. But I don't want to disappoint my father and my sisters. I have a duty to them."

"You also have a duty to your heart. Your happiness matters too."

"I know, and I am happy. But I don't want Ranma and Mr. Saotome to be sent to the streets. He hasn't had it exactly easy, we're the first family he's ever had, and I couldn't bare to take that away from him..." Midori smiled and put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"I understand, but don't you think maybe it's hurting him just as much to be strung along. Have you even sat down and talked to him about it?"

"I suppose you're right, I should talk to him..."

"I agree. I think it'll make you feel better. Now, who is this other guy?"

"W-what?" Akane's face instantly turned red.

"You heard me! Who is this other guy that has you floating on Cloud 9?" Midori giggled softly to herself. Akane looked back down and fidgeted with her dress.

"Well... His name is Ryouga... I'm going to try and see if he can come with us next week to the beach."

"Hmmm.. If you think that would be such a good idea.." Midori frowned, thinking of how miserable Ranma would be. But Akane was her cousin, so she really had no choice but to put her feelings first. "Just promise me one thing Akane."

"What is that?" Akane was trying on a bikini herself.

"That you won't forget about Ranma. You may have moved on, but it's blatantly obvious he still is madly in love with you. I know how eager you can be sometimes, but he's a human being too."

"Oh believe me, Midori. Ranma is impossible to forget. He makes that sure of that."

* * *

"So why do you want to eat here?" Midori asked Akane as they walked into The Cat Café.

"Oh no reason in particular." Akane gave her a secret smile, and Midori just rolled her eyes and smiled as they sat down with their shopping bags in the spare chairs.

"Nihao! Welcome Cat Cafe- oh stupid girl. Why you here?" A blue haired girl walked out in a waitress uniform carrying two different trays with tons of food on them. "Here go sir, here go!"

"Who in the world is that?" Midori asked her cousin as she opened up the menu, looking at it.

"One of Ranma's many fiancée's. I bet you've never met a guy with four fiancées before, have you?" Midori's eyes widened.

"FOUR FIANCÉES?! What in the world?" Maybe she had gotten the wrong impression about the pig tailed boy. He definitely didn't seem like the kind of guy to string along four different girls...but what did she know?

"What want stupid girl? Hiya! Is this you lesbian love? You give up Ranma now?!" Shampoos eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Nooo Shampoo, this is my cousin. She's staying with us for the summer." Akane smiled, leaning her chin down on her hand.

"Hi, I'm Midori." Midori smiled and stuck her hand out, which Shampoo slapped away.

"No tell me you here for Ranma too." The girl narrowed her reddish colored eyes. "You want food or not? What order?" The two girls placed their orders and Shampoo disappeared into the kitchen.

"Wow... Are they all that crazy?"

"Basically." Akane laughed. "That's part of the reason I gave up on Ranma. He never had the balls to tell them to get lost. It was a hard decision, but I can't keep having my feelings thrown around like that." Midori nodded in response.

"That's understandable."

* * *

Shampoo narrowed her eyes as the two girls paid and left.

"Who was that Xiam Pu?" Cologne asked Shampoo, watching the two girls leave.

"Stupid girl cousin. I no have good feeling about her. She live with airen!" Her eyes widened as she waved her hands around.

"Do not worry my child. My son-in-law has his head on his shoulders. He would not waste his time on such insignificant beings." 'I hope.' Cologne patted her granddaughter on the shoulder and went back to creating more recipes for their restaurant.

"Shampoo hope not. I kill girl if she get in way." Shampoo had a dangerous look in her eye, but smiled as more customers came in. "Nihao!"

* * *

When they got back to the house, Midori collapsed on the couch. They had been walking around almost nonstop all day.

"Ranma, come on. Let's go up to my room, shall we?" Akane grabbed the boys' hand and dragged him upstairs.

"Be safe you two!" Genma, in his panda form, held up a sign which in turn, made Ranma blush.

"What is it you want?" He asked Akane as she sat down on her bed when they finally made it up to her room.

"I know I have some more explaining to do. Please, sit down." She patted on the mattress next to her. Ranma didn't budge from his spot next to the door. He was leaning up against the wall, with his arms crossed.

"I'm good right here. So, explain." They didn't have to act, so Ranma looked at her with dead eyes.

"I..." Akane was having trouble finding words. "You don't know how hard it is to be able to keep up with all your fiancées..."

"Oh don't blame this on them. This is between you and me. Besides, I told you, I could give two shits about what they do. The only one I've ever wanted around is you. You mean EVERYTHING to me Akane. I was actually going to propose to you, but apparently that doesn't matter to you."

"I.. guess I just got tired of waiting for you to grow up and prove it to me. I wish I could say the same for you... but my heart belongs to Ryouga now." Once again, Akane couldn't look Ranma in the eyes, guilt overtook her whole being.

"I guess I'll tell pops so we can get out of your hair, so you and your true love can live happily ever after."

"Actually, I was thinking.. You could still get your share of the dojo. We just pretend nothing's changed. We get married and then when the appropriate amount of time has passed, we can split the responsibilities."

"I don't know Akane... I'm gonna have to think about it." Ranma spun around to grab the door handle.

"Ranma..." Akane said quietly, and he turned his head to look at her. His eyes widened when he saw she had put on the ring he had gotten her. He nodded and walked out. Ranma walked down the hall and heard an angelic voice singing, coming from the bathroom, so naturally he stopped and listened. (If you go listen to Pentatonix on YouTube, I imagine her voice sounding like the girl in the group)

"Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm lookin' right at the other half of me. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold. Show me how to fight for now, and I'll tell you baby, it was easy comin' back into you once I figured it out, you were right here all along. it's like you're my mirror."

'Who is that? I've never heard anyone singin' before...' He had his ear leaned up against the door, and a few seconds later, the door was opened from in front of him.

"Ranma...? What are you doing?" Midori gave him a weird look.

"Uhhh heh heh.." He scratched the back of his head feeling awkward, and then darted downstairs.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Kasumi called from below.

"What a weirdo..." Midori shook her head.

* * *

**So that was Chapter two! Let me know what you two think :) Next chapter they'll be going to the beach! So give me some ideas of what y'all would want to happen! I kinda have a few ideas of my own, but I would love to incorporate what you would like to happen! Remember, reviews help me update faster ;) Thanks for reading! Also, if you're a fan of InuYasha, I have an InuYasha story finished, so if you're wanting something to read while waiting for me to update, go check that out! P.S. I will update the next chapter once I hit 5 reviews, so if you wanna read more, review review! :)  
**


	3. Begin Again

**Hey guys, I wanna thank those of you who reviewed :) All your questions will be answered in due time, do not worry! If you want to know what I picture Midori to look like, she looks like Alice Greczyn (from The Lying Game) but with green eyes and the hair I described :) I hope this chapter is up to par with what you would expect it to be! Enjoy!**

**Midnight Falls  
**

**Chapter 3: Begin Again  
**

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2, not me:)**

* * *

Another week had gone by, it was the early morning of the day that they were leaving to Shirahama Beach. Kasumi was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone, Nabiki and Akane were in their rooms finishing packing, and of course Genma and Ranma were still sleeping.

"How about we give those two a rude awakening?" Nabiki leaned against Akane's doorway grinning with her arms crossed. Akane blinked, looking at her sister.

"Hmmm? Who?"

"Ranma and his dad, of course." Nabiki reached behind the door and grabbed two freezing cold buckets of water in her hands handing one to Akane.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She frowned looking at her sister.

"If you don't do it, I'll tell father about you and that Ryouga's affair."

"How did you find out?!"

"Come on Akane, anyone with a brain could have figured it out. I guess you're just lucky that daddy and Uncle Saotome lack those." Akane sighed and nodded grabbing the buckets and quietly walked to Ranma and Genma's room. Luckily for the two teens, they were rock hard sleepers, and were still snoring loud as ever.

"Ready... 1, 2, 3." Akane and Nabiki threw their buckets of water on Ranma and Genma, and the now soaking wet panda and girl were jumping out of their beds screaming.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" Ranma screeched as she ran downstairs after the two girls, but being soaking wet she slipped.

"How nice of you to join us Ranma." Nabiki said sitting innocently, her legs crossed, sipping on green tea, and enjoying the breakfast Kasumi prepared.

"Why you... I'm gonna kill you." Ranma growled as she looked up from the floor. As she was attempting to get up, panda Genma jumped down and landed on her and then made his way to the table.

"We're baaaack!" Midori called as she and Soun walked through the front door. She was wearing dark wash short shorts with the pockets sticking out, and an oversized red t-shirt that read "LIFEGUARD" and some brown flip flops. Her hair was tied up in a top knot, and her bangs were braided down the side of her head.

"Where were you guys?" Ranma asked, picking her head up from the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Ranma!" Midori laughed walking over to the red-head and helped her up. "Are you okay? We went to Tokyo to go get my car so we can drive to Shirahama."

"I was wondering how we were planning on doing this. So who's gonna ride with who?" Nabiki asked. A knock came from the door.

"Oh! That would be Ryouga!" Akane ran to the front day with a huge grin on her face.

"Smoooth.." Ranma grunted quietly as she sat down next to her father, crossing her legs. "I'm surprised you made it on time, I was hoping you would get lost." Ranma remarked, looking sourly at the secret couple as they walked back inside the living room.

"Ha! Why do you think I left a week early, Saotome?!" Ryouga pointed at Ranma with a smug look on his face.

"You know, you would think after three years of knowing them, you would have some sort of knowledge on how to get here..." Midori took a sip of her iced coffee. "C'mon guys, lets get this show on the road!"

* * *

Finally after an hour and a half they were on their way to the beach. Midori, Ranma, Akane, and Ryouga were all in one car, and the rest of the Tendo's and Genma were in the other car. It took them 7 1/2 hours of driving to get there, and after they arrived, they checked into their hotel. Genma and Soun, being the geniuses that they are decided to give Akane and Ranma their own hotel room, Midori and Ryouga got a room, Nabiki and Kasumi, and Soun and Genma. **(I know, I know, it seems weird the room arrangement but I promise it'll make sense later :) )** They all changed into their swim suits with their outfits over them, and made their way out to the beach. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and since they had gotten there by 3, there was still plenty of daytime playtime left. Nabiki, of course went straight into sunbathing mode, along with Kasumi. Genma and Soun found a sand game to play and plotted a way to get Ranma to propose to Akane quickly while they were at the beach, remarking how completely romantic it would be. Akane, Midori, Ryouga and Ranma were all busy playing in the sand together. Akane and Midori had buried the two boys in the sand, giving them both a set of boobs and drawing other things on them. Ranma looked down and gasped.

"It's bad enough I have to have boobs half the time, why you gotta give 'em to me now!" Midori smiled and laughed at the boy, taking a picture of them both with her phone.

"Because it's too funny, and perfect blackmail."

"Don't be jealous because I have bigger tits than you when I'm a girl!" While Ranma was yelling at Midori, a handsome man with brown short hair, and red swim trunks, ran over to Midori, and stuck out his hand.

"Hello there miss, I'm on my break right now as a lifeguard and I just happened to notice you. I've never seen you around these parts before. I'm Hachi." Midori's face grew a slight blush as she stood, and she returned the shake.

"Midori. I'm sure you don't see many people around here often as it's a beach.."

"True, but I think I'd remember someone as beautiful as you. Would you mind accompanying me to lunch?" He smiled a dazzling smile, which made Ranma sick to his stomach.

"Uhh, sure. I don't see why not. Is that okay with you guys?" Midori looked at her cousin who shrugged and smiled.

"I don't see why not! Go have fun, I'll tell my dad if he asks." Akane continued to bury the boys and take pictures of them, and Midori made her way to a nearby beach restaurant.

"I'm surprised she'd just go off with a random guy like that." Ranma watched Midori walk off laughing with this "Hachi", eyeing them closely.

"Oh, she's really popular with the boys. Whenever we go out on family outings she gets asked out constantly, but I don't think she ever takes them seriously. Not since Riku came into her life at least. But now that he's gone, who knows what could happen." Within five minutes, Midori had come back stomping, muttering something about a filthy pig.

"Are...you okay?" Akane asked her, watching her cousin fuming.

"Oh I'm fine. I just LOVE when assholes try to get me to sleep with them after five minutes of knowing them! Disgusting bastards. C'mon Akane, lets go surf!" Midori pulled the girls' hand but Akane fought against her.

"Uhh Midori, you know I can't swim..."

"What?! Since when? Oh wait that's right... Heh heh, sorry."

"I'll go with you Midori." Ranma volunteered and stood up, after being dug out of the sand.

"Well aren't you feeling adventurous." Midori smiled and they walked over to the surf shack and each got a surf board. "Do you even have any idea how to surf?"

"Of course I do! I'm the best damn surfer to set foot in the water." Ranma gave her a smug look and she laughed.

"Aaaalright, if you say so! Are you going to be comfortable surfing in that?" Midori looked at him, then she pulled off her shirt and shorts, and Ranma got his first real good look at her body, he had to stop himself from drooling. She had an extremely toned stomach, and really nice sized boobs, and her skin tone went really well with her white bikini, that had a colorful jewel in the center of her top, and there was mint blue trim around the edge. Ranma took a deep gulp and jumped into the water turning himself into a girl. 'Maybe I won't have these thoughts as a girl...' He peeked his head out of the water and looked around to see Midori take their clothes to their family, then she made her way back over the the water and swam out to where Ranma was waiting.

"You ready?" She smiled and Ranma nodded.

"Don't be upset when I'm better than you!" They both swam out as waves started to form, and they started to ride the waves.

"Wow, they're really good." Nabiki lowered her sunglasses as she watched the two. 'I could really make some money off of them.' "Hmm I'll be back daddy." The teen stood and walked over to a nearby beach bar, plotting her next bet.

* * *

After their eventful day at the beach, they went out to eat at a nearby seafood restaurant and then went back to the hotel. It was pretty late, so most of them went straight to sleep.

"I would assume that you and Akane are going to room together." Midori spoke up as Ryouga searched through his bag. She saw him tense up, this being the first time they really spoke to each other.

"I would assume so as well." Ryouga replied, and Midori smiled at his snarky remark.

"Well I won't bother to unpack my things then. Akane should be here any minute." Just as Midori finished her sentence there was a knock on the door. Midori grabbed her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder, heading to the door and opening it to reveal Akane. "I'll be back at sunrise to switch back." Midori walked out, and headed upstairs to Akane and Ranma's room. She knocked on the door, but Ranma didn't answer so she used her key card to open up the room. She could hear the shower running, and some tone deaf singing, which made her giggle to herself, so she guessed he was taking one. She took her clothes off and changed into a long t-shirt and climbed into the bed. 'I guess we'll be sharing a bed. I can think of worse things...' She smiled to herself and within a matter of minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

_"Alright I'll see you guys later!" Midori smiled and waved goodbye to her friends as she headed home from her last day of high school._

_"Bye Midori! Have fun with Rikuuu." Her friends teased her as they laughed and continued down the road. Midori ran up the stairs to her home and walked down the path. Her family was definitely very well off from the success of the dojo. They had over 100 students enrolled and every one in the family was part of the school, but she was the only one who was going to inherit it seeing as how she was the best in the family. Of course, she had to get married first._

_"How was your last day of school sweetie?" Midori's mom, Kaiko, hugged her daughter as she walked through the door._

_"Good, mom. It's just kind of weird to me that it's over."_

_"Well in the fall you and Riku will be going to college, and hopefully even married!" Kaiko elbowed her daughter in the side, eyeing the rock on her finger._

_"Mom! I told you we'll get married when we're ready."_

_"Well honey, Riku is 23 years old. He's not going to wait around forever for you. You're lucky he hasn't found someone else at that school!"_

_"Yeah mom, I know." 'Who says I want to marry him anyways.' Midori rolled her eyes and walked inside to her room, changing into her martial arts outfit. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and made her way down to the dojo in the backyard._

_"I know man, I've been here for a year and a half now. Naw, she hasn't put out, but I've been getting her close. Yeah hahaha." Midori narrowed her eyes, hearing Riku talking on the phone._

_'What a jerk.' She quickly walked past the doorway and entered the dojo. Her evening class was already starting, and her stepdad had been filling in for her until she got home._

_"Alright everyone, I'll leave you to your sensei. You guys be good!" The older man smiled, patting Midori on the shoulder._

_"Hai sensei!" The class echoed._

_"Alright guys, today we're going to work on your high kicks." Midori smiled, clasping her hands together, then showing_

* * *

_Midori covered herself with her towel and walked back to her room after her shower. She walked over to her bed and heard the door slam behind her, and jumped, turning to see Riku standing behind her._

_"Oh Riku, you scared me." She put her hand up to her chest, taking in a deep breath to calm herself.  
_

_"I've been waiting for you, Midori." The man walked over to her, and pulled her close to him, lifting her chin and met her lips with his. Midori heard herself sigh into the kiss, but then felt his hand creeping down her back to her bum and she pushed Riku away._

_"Riku.. I told you no."_

_"Come on, I've been patient. We're engaged now. It's the least you can do to pay me back."_

_"I owe you nothing! I'm signing my whole life away by marrying you." Midori turned away from him, walking to her bed, her face flushed red with anger._

_"Don't turn your back to me you whore." Riku grabbed Midori's hair and turned her toward him._

_"You're drunk Riku, let me go before you do something you regret." Midori stared at Riku with angry eyes, and he had nothing but lust in his._

_"I will do nothing I regret." He whispered huskily and threw her down on the bed. She tried to kick him off of her, but his grip on her was painfully strong, and even though he was drunk he still had an advantage over her._

_"Riku please! Please stop!" Midori felt herself blinking back tears. She wanted desperately to wait until marriage, to be pure for the one she was going to be with for life. She felt a sharp pain come across her face and realized that Riku had just slapped her, and then spat in her face._

_"You shut up, slut. I know you've been going around, whoring yourself. And I'm sick of it. So now, I'm going to make you my own." He ripped the towel from her trembling body and tied her hands to the bed posts, even though she wasn't fighting him anymore. He had his way with her and then left her there to cry herself to sleep._

* * *

Midori blinked and opened her eyes, sitting up. She was back in the hotel and looked around, seeing Ranma asleep, laying on the other side of the bed. She quietly stood up, slipped on her slippers and grabbed her key card, and walked out to the balcony. She stared over the horizon, feeling the wind blow her hair back. It was absolutely breathtaking, even in the dead of the night.

Ranma heard the door close and turned over, seeing that Midori was no longer laying next to him. "Where'd she go?" He stretched and stood up, slipping his shirt back on. He went out of the room and saw Midori leaning against the rail. The moonlight shone down on her and her beauty was exemplified. She was staring up at the sky, and apparently didn't hear him come out. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, and she spun around rapidly and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Ranma. She looked him in the eyes, and he saw that hers were full of tears.

"Midori... You okay?" He asked her, and she tried to force a smile.

"As okay as can be.." She turned back around and looked back out to the horizon.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He leaned up against the rail next to her, and saw her look down, the tears started to fall down her face and he noticed one hit the rail. "Hey stop that, you don't deserve to cry."

"Don't I though? I am a whore after all..." She whispered softly, and he looked at her, confused, wiping underneath her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, starting to feel angry. Who could make such a nice, beautiful girl feel that way? He'd have to teach them a lesson. She turned to look at him, her jade green eyes sparkling from the tears and the moonlight. She sighed and told him about her dream.

"Did... That all actually ever happen?" He asked her. She nodded in response.

"It was like that for a couple weeks, up until he died."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Even if I had, no one would have believed me. He was the apple of my families eye...made me look like an amateur. They wanted him, no one but him, to be my husband so he could run the dojo. I became insignificant after he came in the picture which made me just want to work even harder." Midori sighed, and began to turn back to the railing. Ranma grabbed her hand and stopped her, pulling her softly to face him again.

"You..are not a whore Midori. You are beautiful and perfect." He cupped her face with his right hand and swept his finger across her jaw, he leaned down and closed his eyes and softly planted his lips onto hers. Midori couldn't help but close her eyes as well, and felt him pull her closer to him, her chest against his.

'W-why is he doing this? He loves Akane..' Midori felt herself growing hot, and a warm buzzing feeling was growing inside her chest. 'What is this feeling? I never felt this with Riku.' She felt his tongue ask for entrance into her mouth and she happily granted it. She reached up and ran her fingers into his hair. Ranma placed his hands on Midori's waist and pressed her against the railing and pressed himself against her. He pulled back and looked at her and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him, to which he smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Ranma awoke and the sun was shining in the room through the window. He saw that Midori was sleeping on top of his chest, and that he was shirtless. He panicked, reaching down but felt his boxers, so he let out a sigh of relief. He thought back to the night before and smiled, it was a pretty good night in his book. The best he had in such a long time. He heard Midori sigh and start to stir from her sleep, so he closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep. Midori opened an eye, and quickly closed it due to the brightness in the room. She moved her right hand to push herself up, and felt Ranma's soft skin making her eyes shoot open and her face turn red.

"Oh, my goodness." Midori attempted to shoot up, but Ranma's arms stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ranma grinned.

"Ranma I have to get back downstairs. We can't do this anyways, you're Akane's fiancé." Midori pulled back again, but once again, he didn't let go.

"I'm done being manipulated and pushed down by her. Ever since you've been here, you've been nothing but amazing to me. And that's hard for me to find."

"What about all your other fiancé's?" She asked him, giving up fighting him to get away.

"Heh, let me guess, Akane told you about them? None of them have ever been more than a friend in my eyes." Midori could tell that Ranma was telling the truth by the look in his eyes and nodded.

"Well too be honest, I'm not surprised that you have like 50 fiancé's. You're too attractive to be single. But in all seriousness, I do need to get downstairs before everyone wakes up." Ranma sighed and released his hold on her.

"Fine, but you're going to pay later." Midori hopped off of Ranma and walked to her bag, grabbing some clothes and walking to the bathroom.

"0h please, Ranma. Don't tease me! I'm already ready for today to be over." Midori smiled, closing the door and Ranma sighed, tucking his hands behind his head and smiling.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Kasumi greeted everyone with a smile as they all loaded into the banquet room where breakfast was being held.

"Morning Kasumi." They all sat at the table with Kasumi after getting their food. They shared a cheerful conversation, contemplating on what to do for the rest of the day. Akane lifted her left hand and rested it on her chin, smiling as she laughed at something that Nabiki had said. Soun glanced at his daughter and dropped his chopsticks, his mouth agape.

"Daddy what is the matter?" Nabiki asked him, confused by his random actions, as he struggled to put his hand up and point at Akane. Everyone then looked at the dark blue haired girl, who was blinking, confused. Ranma's eyes widened as he realized that Akane had once again put on the engagement ring he had bought her.

"Oh, you mean this?" Akane looked down to her left hand and smiled. "I suppose I forgot to tell you all. Yes, Ranma took me down to the beach late last night and proposed!" Out of the corner of his eye, Ranma saw Midori's movements freeze, and then after about fifteen seconds she resumed. Genma and Soun both stared at each other for a few seconds and then jumped up, knocking their plates of food all over the table and the others, and they started running around the banquet hall cheering and dancing around.

"This is wonderful news!" Genma squealed, tears of joy running down his face.

"Once we get back into town, we will start the wedding preparations! By the end of this summer you two will be married!" Soun was still leaping like a madman, causing numerous amounts of people to stare. Kasumi congratulated her sister and Ranma with a big smile on her face, hugging both of them, and Ranma looked over at Midori who hadn't bothered to look at him since Akane had made her announcement.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if in the next one you want them to still be at the beach or if they should head back home. How did you guys like the Midori/Ranma scene? Ahhh let me know your ideas/thoughts in a review :) I will update again once I hit 10 reviews! Thanks for reading guys! **


	4. Shattered

**Sooo the drama starts :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Midnight Falls**

**Chapter 4: Shattered  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**

* * *

'Did he really propose to her before I got up there last night...? Was everything he said to me a lie?' The group had decided to go to a nearby aquarium/water park called Adventure Land. Midori had let herself fall to the back of the group walking next to Nabiki. She looked up at Akane and Ranma who were walking hand in hand. 'Why does it even matter..? He _is_ Akane's fiancé after all. It's honestly none of my business.'

"Be careful Midori, you're practically drooling." Nabiki commented, in her nonchalant nature.

"W-what?" A blush crept up on Midori's face.

"You heard me. I've seen you staring at him ever since we got here. I'm not blind, honey. You've got to realize that this Akane and Ryouga ordeal is just a phase. You're going to get hurt if you keep chasing him."

"H-how could you tell?"

"I'm probably the only one in this family who isn't oblivious to what's going on around them. I'm not going to get in your way, but I also don't want to see you get hurt." Midori looked back up to Ranma and Akane, and then looked down at the ground sadly. Not too long after, Ranma looked back at Midori and saw the look on her face which put immediate guilt in his heart. "Don't worry about it kid, you're gorgeous. You don't need to be chasing after a guy who has too much on his hands. You deserve someone who will chase after you." Nabiki gave one of her reassuring smiles, and Midori returned it.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." Midori gave one last look at Ranma and sighed. They all walked into one of the aquarium exhibits. The floor was made up completely of glass, and there was water below and all around them. "Wow..." Midori was mesmerized by the aquarium. It was simply magnificent.

"Look at all these fish!" Akane's eyes shined with wonder.

"It would be a shame if all this glass broke and you were splashed with the cold water, huh P-chan?" Ranma elbowed Ryouga in the side, which made the boy turn red in the face.

"You shut up Saotome!"

"P-chan?! Did you see him somewhere?" Akane looked around excitedly, but turned out disappointed.

"Who the hell is P-chan?" Midori asked, but not to anyone specific.

"Akane's darling little pet pig." Kasumi answered with a smile on her face.

"And why would a pig be here...? I haven't seen him around the house... Akane you are a horrible parent keeping that poor pig locked up all alone in your room!"

"Hey, he disappears and then reappears every now and then... Speaking of which I haven't seen the little guy in quite some time." Akane put her finger up to her chin in thought, but then shook her head. "Well let's move on!"

* * *

Two days later, they were back in Nerima. Midori had tried to avoid Ranma as best as she could, but it was hard. She wanted to be near him, she wanted to feel his touch. She knew that he was addicting to her like a drug, but he _was_ Akane's fiancé, and her life wasn't a movie.

"We're all going to Ucchans later, do you wanna come with?" Speak of the devil, Ranma leaned against her doorway, asking Midori.

"Ucchans?" She asked him nonchalantly, unpacking her things. Midori had finally gotten her own room, they moved her stuff into a spare room that they had been lazy to clear out before.

"It's our friend Ukyo's okonomiyaki restaurant."

"Isn't she one of your fiancé's?" Midori grinned at him, her smiling melting his heart.

"Well I guess since Akane decided I'm spoken for, none of that matters."

"Yeah...well I'm gonna get ready. I'll meet you guys there." Midori walked to her door and shut it practically in his face.

"...okay? I wonder what's wrong with her." Ranma shook his head and walked down the hall. 'It must be 'that' time of the month...' "Gross."

"What's gross, son?" Soun asked him.

"Oh nothing," the pig-tailed boy grinned cheekily. "she said she'd meet us there."

"Alright everyone let's go!" Soun called out to the others and they headed to Ucchan's. Midori gave a sigh of relief once they were all gone.

She had decided to wear black leather leggings, and a large white tank-top that had a large X in the middle and a small cross underneath the X, for shoes she wore some black booties. She left her hair down and straight with a white crocheted hair wrap behind her hair line (if you go to the Forever 21 website and go to accessories, it's the first hairband on the list!), putting some eyeliner on her top lid, and on the bottom took it half-way down the middle, with green and black smokey eye eyeshadow. Once satisfied with her look, she grabbed a side bag and left the house. She took the long way to the okonomiyaki shop, dropping by a busy bar on her way.

"It's a little early for a cutie like you to be stopping by, don't you think?" The bartender smiled at her, picking up a tip left for him and wiping the remnants left off the countertop. Midori looked at the bartender, surprised by his forwardness but then she smiled.

"Haha, very funny Touya. What're you doing here in Nerima?" She sat at the bar, looking up at her old friend.

"You know, just getting some extra cash before college in the fall. I'll be going to Okinawa, so naturally my family wanted to have me over for the summer. What're you doin' here?"

"Long story... but I'm staying with my uncle and cousins at their dojo. I really expected to get some training in this summer, but that is of course the last thing to happen. I actually wanted to see if you guys were hiring."

"Well, I'm sad to say we're not... But my uncle owns this place, so maybe I can pull some strings for you."

"That would be awesome! I'd really appreciate it Touya! I've got to get going, but you have my number right?" Midori stood up, walking backwards to the door.

"Yes ma'am. I'll give you a call later." Touya saluted to her and she gave him a short wave, walking out.

* * *

"Oh Ranma honey! You made it! ...and you brought all of the Tendos...wonderful." Ukyo gave a small sigh, but then smiled being thankful for the extra business. "It's karaoke night tonight you guys! I hope you partic...Ranma honey, what is that on Akane's finger?" Ukyo stared at Akane's left hand, and one of her okonomiyaki started to burn, but she didn't noticed.

"Didn't Ranma do a wonderful job picking it out? I think it's beautiful!" Akane admired the ring on her finger.

"Don't...tell me you're engaged now? For real?" Ukyo asked Ranma with wide, hopeful eyes. Ranma scratched the back of his head.

"Uhhh yeah Ukyo. It would seem so."

"No! It can't be! Akane Tendo, I challenge you to a singing competition! Whoever wins gets Ranma honey!" The people in Ukyo's shop kind of stared at her, shocked at her outburst.

"Uhhhmm?"

"I'll compete in Akane's place." The door closed, and the bells on the door rang.

"Who're you?" Ukyo asked, looking up at Midori.

"Midori, Akane's cousin." Midori smiled, walking in. "It shouldn't matter who competes as long as it's family, yes?"

"Whatever. Ranma honey will be the judge. You can go first."

"Oh but Ukyo, this is your shop. It would be rude of me." Midori took a seat next to Kasumi. "You go ahead and go first." Ukyo sang Days by Ayumi Hamasaki, and Midori watched her intently. The whole time, Ukyo's eyes were on Ranma. 'She must really love him..' The crowd gave her a standing ovation, and Ukyo bowed.

"Alright Midori, it's your turn."

"Midori, are you sure you wanna do this?" Ranma asked her as she walked up to the karaoke machine.

"Ranma, she went to a school for performing arts, I think she'll be okay." Akane told him.

'Oh yeah.. I forgot she mentioned that.' Ranma thought as she got ready. She bowed her head as the music started, and Talkin 2 Myself by Ayumi Hamasaki started playing. Ranma watched her throughout the song, the passion she put into the song mesmerized him. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't look away from her.

The crowd went crazy when she finished and she bowed with a smile on her face. Her phone started ringing, and she ran to her bag to get it, hoping it would be Touya. She stopped and stared at the phone for a second before answering it. "Moshi?" Ranma saw her face turn a color of white, and she sort of stared off into space. "A-are you sure?" Then before he knew it, she was darting out the door. Instinctively he stood up and ran out after her, but she was fast and already out of his sight, so he ran home thinking maybe that's where she would be. Back at the restaurant, Akane was sitting at her stool staring at the exit with wide eyes.

'What is going on with them?' Akane wondered, feeling jealousy rise in her chest.

* * *

"Midori what's going on?" Ranma asked, he was able to catch up to her and caught her just as she got to the house.

"Someone stole my fathers' body from his grave..." She told him, her face still pale. She ran into her room and got her keys, and Ranma followed her

"Are you going back home? Let me come with you."

"Ranma, it's no place for you." Midori pushed past him and hurried out to her car, but Ranma jumped over her and blocked her door.

"Are you still mad at me because of what happened with Akane? I already told you I didn't propose to her."

"I don't have time to talk about this right now Ranma." Midori looked at him, teary eyed.

"Please, let me come with you." She stared at him, then sighed and nodded.

"Alright fine." Ranma smiled and hopped over her car to the other side and climbed in. "You know they're going to wonder..."

"I really could care less Midori." He told her, and she looked at him then sped off toward the main city.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. I know it's a little shorter, but I thought this was a good place to stop! Next chapter we meet the Kobayashi's! Please review, it really helps give me inspiration to write and write better chapters :) if you have anything you would like to see happen, please let me know and I'll try to squeeze it in best as I can. Thanks again for reading!I'll update again when I get to 10 reviews! It would be an awesome Mother's Day present for me xoxo  
**


	5. Shampoo's Powder

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write, if there are no reviews coming in, I kinda of lose inspiration to write. Luckily though, people have been favoriting and putting this on their alert list. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Midnight Falls**

**Chapter 5: Shampoo's Powder  
**

* * *

It took Midori and Ranma a little over an hour to get to her house due to traffic, and there were a couple cop cars outside. Midori sat in her seat, staring at the gate past Ranma's face. He was a little taken aback by the Kobayashi's house. It was huge, not to the extent of the Kuno's, but regardless, it was impressive. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, and walked up the steps with Ranma.

"Mom?" She called out and turned the corner, seeing her uncle, one of the main cops of the Tokyo PD. "Oh Uncle Daisuke!"

"Midori! I was so worried about you, why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Sorry, I was driving here from Uncle Soun's. Do you guys have any clue of who would have done that to father?"

"No, we're still investigating Riku's murder too. You're supposed to be in Nerima right now, far away from here." The man cupped her face and then gave her a tight hug. He looked behind her and saw Ranma standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, Uncle this is Ranma." Midori turned and walked over to Ranma and pushed him forward. The older man looked Ranma up and down.

"Are you her bodyguard or something?" Ranma grinned at the question.

"I guess you could call me that! I am pretty handy." Midori rolled her eyes at Ranma's audacity.

"Uncle, I am more than capable of taking care of myself!"

"Now Midori, I know you're a strong young lady, but we don't know what kind of people we're dealing with here, and I don't want anyone hurting my favorite niece!"

"Uncle, that's not very nice." A girl who resembled Nabiki very closely, but with longer hair stepped down the stairs and crossed her arms, grinning. "Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Midori. Oh, is this your new boyfriend?"

"Sayuri!" Midori's face was flushed red. "This is Ranma."

"Cuuuute. If I would've known the boys in Nerima were so attractive..." It was Ranma's turn to blush. Midori took Ranma's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Come on Ranma, I'll show you our dojo."

"Be safe you two!" Sayuri chuckled as the two hurried out of the room.

"Interesting family you have there..."

"Yeah, you haven't even met all of them yet." Midori sighed and Ranma smiled at her expression.

"MISS MIDORI!" The greeting she received was massive, and Midori's face lit up.

"Hello everyone!" She giggled as the class ran over to her.

"Midori..." Her stepfather gave her a surprised look.

"Oh, hey Takao!" Midori bowed to the older man. "This is Ranma-"

"Ah, Akane's fiancé. Strange he is here with you, yes Midori?" The man gave her a curious look.

"He insisted after hearing about what happened to fathers body." Midori grabbed Ranma's hand and took him through a different door that led to a hallway then some stairs and then she led him to her room. She sighed sitting on her bed. "I apologize on behalf of my family. They're a bit.. out there." Ranma laughed in response.

"Did you not meet my pop? He's practically insane." Midori smiled at his comment.

"He's not that bad. It makes life interesting. Uncle Soun's the one that's a bit out there... but once again, that's my family." Midori sighed and fell back on her bed. "I'm exhausted. Let's get some rest." She stood back up and walked over to her closet. "Don't look!" Ranma's face turned red and he crossed his arms turning to face the other way.

"Why would I want to look at you naked!?" Who was he kidding? Of course he did. "Wait, are we staying here tonight?"

"Do you really feel like driving all the way back to Nerima tonight?" She asked him coming out of her closet with an oversized black shirt that came down to mid-thigh. A wave of sleepiness came over him.

"I guess you're right." He stretched his arms above his head and pulled his shirt off and jumped onto the bed and under the covers.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Midori pulled her hands on her hips and stared Ranma down who shifted down into her sheets.

"I think this is the comfiest bed I've ever laid in."

"Ranma..."

"C'mon, it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." He gave her a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. I'm too tired to argue with you." She turned the light off and climbed onto the other side of the bed. "You stay over there, okay?" She had expected a response, but she heard him softly snoring, and she smiled to herself and kissed him on the cheek and then passed out.

* * *

The next morning Midori woke up and felt a strong pair of arms snaked tightly around her waist. She didn't know if Ranma had intentionally done that, but it was okay with her. Thankfully for her, he was an extremely heavy sleeper, so she shook him off of her with ease and changed into a martial arts outfit and headed downstairs. Luckily for her, everyone was still asleep so she got to practicing with no interruptions.

Ranma woke up around 11 AM, and stretched his arm, expecting Midori to be there right next to him. Of course though, she was gone. He sat up, stretched, and yawned.

"It's about time you wake up." Ranma looked to the door way, and saw one of Midori's sisters leaning against the doorway. "Midori's in the dojo. She's been in there all morning. You know, you're lucky Uncle Daisuke didn't see you in here with Midori. You would be sooo dead." The girl laughed and then walked down the hall.

"What...was she watching me all morning?" Ranma jumped out of bed and put his shirt back on and then ran downstairs and made his way into the dojo. He saw Midori facing the other way, cross legged, meditating. She was facing the large pond in their backyard, and all you could hear was the mini waterfall that flowed into the pond and the breeze flowing into the trees in their yard. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, turning in her direction. She looked so content and beautiful sitting there, but Ranma's presence must have distubed her, because she started to stir from her meditation. She opened her eyes and blinked, then looked at Ranma.

"Oh, you're awake!" She bent back and cracked her back and then stood. "Let's get going back to Nerima. I've gotten an insane amount of calls from Uncle Soun and Akane, but I did not want to disturb your slumber."

"You don't want to go visit your father's grave?" Ranma asked her as he stood as well. Midori stared into the distance, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Now that we're actually here... I don't think I can bring myself to do so... it's hard to deal with the fact that someone is messing with my family.." Midori sighed, and Ranma grabbed her in another hug.

"I'm sorry Midori." Midori pulled back from the hug and shook her head, laughing.

"Do not worry about it. I can handle my own problems." She wiped a few tears from her eyes and then they were on their way back to Nerima.

* * *

"You stupid girl, where you hide Ranma!?" Shampoo was attempting to thrash Akane with her chúi, she had gotten one direct hit to Akane's stomach which sent her flying into the house. Akane groaned sitting up, holding her head.

"He's _not _here Shampoo! He's in Tokyo with my cousin you idiot." Akane glared at Shampoo, standing up.

"No lie to Shampoo! Shampoo not idiot, like you think!" Shampoo spun her right chúi in her fingers, then jumped after Akane again.

Midori and Ranma pulled up to the Tendo household, and after getting out of her vehicle, Midori stopped and looked around with a worried expression, then jumped up on top of the building and ran to the backyard. Ranma looked at her with a weird expression, and then he heard Shampoo's battle cry.

"Oh no.." He followed in Midori's steps and saw Midori standing in between a rather beat up Akane and Shampoo who was huffing. "Shampoo what are you doing?!" Shampoo turned to Ranma and her face lit up happily.

"Oh ai ren!" Shampoo dropped her chúi and ran happily to Ranma reaching in a miniature holder she wore on her hip, digging intently for something. She pulled out a bottle and poured the contents onto her hand, which was a bright pink powder, then when she reached Ranma, she blew them into his face when caused him to start coughing heavily and waving his hands in front of his face, and he fell back.

"What, are you crazy!?" Midori ran and kicked Shampoo into one of the walls of Soun's property. "Ranma are you okay?" She waved the powder out of his face, and Ranma squinted and then looked up at her.

"M-Midori...?" And almost out of nowhere, he fainted.

* * *

**Okay so there's chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Monday is my birthday guyyyysss! Yaaay! I'll be 20, so happy to finally be out of my teens haha. What do y'all think the powder will do to Ranma? :o Thanks for reading and please review! **


	6. Crazy in Love

**First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the huge delay in an update. Not only did I not know what I wanted to write for this chapter, but I also write on my iPhone (notepad) because that's the only way I'll get any writing done with my four month old who is now teething. And what I didn't realize at first is that my iPhone will delete my notes somehow someway, and I had NO idea (still don't) how this was happening. Anyways, I get super frustrated when I have to rewrite the same thing three or four times (this will be the fifth time I've rewritten the beginning) and so I will just NOT want to write for that story until that frustration goes away. So fingers crossed that I can finally write this chapter and not have it deleted lol. Thanks for bearing with me & understanding! Also I broke my foot the other day so that's why I have time to write lol. So enjoy my pain! BTW, please review, it always brightens my day to see feedback from you guys & gives me motivation to update faster.**

**Midnight Falls**

**Chapter 6: Crazy in Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½! **

* * *

"Shampoo, what exactly was in that powder you blew on him...?" Akane asked the blue haired girl. Shampoo's ruby eyes lingered on the sleeping pig-tailed boy as she frowned. It had been six hours since the whole Shampoo ordeal had happened and Ranma was still out cold.

"Shampoo no answer stupid girl. Shampoo wait for airen." Shampoo sighed wiping his forehead with a cold wet cloth again, but still he stayed asleep.

"Well this _is_ your fault this happened you know? What if he never wakes up..." Akane sighed watching her fiancé sleep, wondering when the boy would wake.

"Stupid! Ranma wake up! Ranma strong, Ranma get through this!" Shampoo turned her head and glared at Akane, then turned back to look at Ranma who was starting to stir from his sleep. "Aiyaa! I tell you!"

"Ranma...? Are you okay?" Akane's eyes widened as she leaned forward from her sitting position, and Ranma sat up holding his head.

"Ungh..." He looked around and his dark room was spinning. "Wh-wh..." He fell back down on his mattress, with his eyes squinting shut.

"Airen you wake up!" Shampoo cheered grabbing onto the boy.

'What's going on? Why am I so dizzy...?' He opened his eyes and felt nausea running through his body, suddenly jumped up and he darted toward the bathroom covering his mouth.

* * *

"One Mai Tai coming up!" Midori smiled spinning the bottle of rum in her hand, finishing her customers' drink. It had been six hours since the whole Shampoo ordeal, and Midori had to leave Ranma in Shampoo and Akane's care, which probably wasn't the best idea, but her only option for now. Touya had called her up a little after Ranma passed out and asked her if she wanted to work, and there was no way she could turn him down.

"Thanks sweetie, here's a little extra for your troubles." Her male customer winked, handing Midori a big tip plus what he owed her. She bowed her head, thanking him silently, and gave him a smile. She hurried over to the aloha system, ringing in the drink and dropped her tip in her tip jar.

"You know, you're doing pretty well for your first day." Touya spoke from behind her, leaning against the beer cooler, she turned and smiled at him. Touya was about four inches taller than she was, with dark brown hair, a very handsome face, and inviting light brown eyes.

"Yeah, well I used to bartend on weekends back home for a little extra cash." Midori tightened her ponytail and walked over to greet the next customer coming in.

"Hey, I'll be having a Bloody Mary. Give it an extra kick, will ya?" Midori nodded and smiled walking over to grab her ingredients. Her mind kept fleeting back to Ranma, and if he could possibly be okay or not. He had looked so pale and sweaty when she had left him. She didn't want to, but she couldn't look irresponsible and turn down the offer. Plus, Akane would call her if anything major happened, wouldn't she?

"After you're done making that Bloody Mary, you can go." Touya told her as he was wiping down the counter a customer had just left.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can totally stay..." '1,2,3' Midori poured out the vodka and tomato juice to a t, once she was satisfied with her concoction, she handed it to the customer.

"Yeah it's fine. It's hardly busy enough for one of us to be here. I know you're worried about your friend anyway." Touya smiled and she sighed with relief.

"Thank you Touya, it really means a lot." She went to her jar and pulled out her tips and put them all in her purse after clocking out.

"Don't worry about it, I'll email you your work schedule for the week. Bye Midori." Touya called out as she exited the bar and walked towards the door. She stopped herself and slowly turned back toward the bar.

"If you ever wanna hang out, you know, outside of work, let me know. I don't have many friends here other than my family." Touya nodded, and Midori smiled.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Midori hurried home to the Tendo's and when she arrived, it was dark outside.

"I can't believe this, Tendo! What is wrong with ma boy?!" She heard Genma wailing in the dining room, and she walked in to see Soun and Genma playing their usual game of checkers. "Nadoka will kill me if anything happens to him!"

"Is...everything okay, you two?" Midori asked them, peering from around the corner.

"Oh Midori!" Her uncle jumped up and leaped on her, hugging her while tears poured out of his eyes, and Midori made an 'ack' noise. "Ranma will not keep anything down, no matter what Kasumi tries. He will never live to see the day to marry my wonderful Akane and inherit the school."

"He's not feeling well?" Midori asked, and Soun nodded vigorously. She pulled back from her uncle and looked back towards the stairs.

"Let me see if there's anything I can do." She turned her direction and went upstairs to where she saw almost everyone standing around the bathroom, minus Nabiki.

"Oh Midori, you're here!" Kasumi exclaimed happily seeing Midori come down the hallway towards them.

"I'm here. What's going on with Ranma?" She asked and Kasumi's face fell.

"I'm afraid that no matter what I try, he will not get any better. He has been sick ever since he woke up about an hour ago and I'm at a loss of what to do."

"Do you mind if I go in there?" Midoei asked, eyeing Akane who nodded.

"Go ahead, none of us can think of what to do. Besides, he keeps asking for you." Akane opened the door, and Midori peered in, gasping when she saw Ranma leaning against the wall next to the toilet, looking less than healthy. His face was extremely pale, his lips cracked from dehydration, and his eyes were half open.

"Ranma..." She whispered, and walked over to him. He must have heard her because his eyes widened and his face lit up.

"Mi...do..." He managed to speak, and tears formed at Midori's eyes as she walked over to him, sitting next to him on the floor.

"What's the matter?" She asked him, and then seconds later he practically jumped her, crashing his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in shock, and her arms flailed, pulling him back from her. Though, he slowly was gaining some color back to his complexion, and his eyes didn't look so dull and lifeless.

"Airen! You no kiss stupid lesbian girl, that not sanitary!" Shampoo squealed as she ran in to sit next to Ranma, who was now sitting up right, and looking almost completely normal again. He apparently didn't hear her though, because he was still staring at Midori.

"Oh Midori, I've missed you!" He grabbed the girl and hugged her close to his chest, and Midori slowly lifted her head to look at him confused. 'Ranma's acting so strange...'

"Missed me? But I've only been gone a few hours..." Akane and Shampoo peeked their heads into the bathroom to see the scene before them.

"Aiyaaa! Airen you feel better now?!" Shampoo ran over to Ranma with an extremely happy look on her face, but he ignored the girl, all his attention was focused on Midori. "...Ranma?"

"Shampoo I don't think..."

"You shut up! What you do to airen?!"

"Me?! Oh you've got to be kidding. YOU'RE the one that blew that magical powder to turn him into THIS, so don't you dare go blaming this on me."

"I talk to grandmother to fix this."

"Midori, did you know you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen?" Ranma's eyes were shining with love as he stared at Midori.

"Ranma," Shampoo grabbed Ranma's face and forced him to look at her. "I fix you. We get you back normal Ranma, and you marry Shampoo." In a few seconds, Shampoo was out of the room and running back toward her and her grandmother's residence.

"What're we gonna do with him?" Akane asked Midori, as Ranma grabbed Midori's arm and nuzzled her happily.

"Uhhh I really don't know." Midori quietly sighed looking down at the boy. "For now...all we can do is cope with what's going on." They heard a knock on the bathroom door and looked over to see Kasumi peeking in.

"I'm going to start on dinner everyone. It should be ready within an hour." She smiled seeing Ranma. "Oh Ranma, I'm so happy to see that you're feeling better."

* * *

They were all sitting at the dinner table, preparing to eat a delicious looking meal prepared by the one and only Kasumi, with a little assistance of Akane when of course, a disturbance came from the backyard.

"Ranma Saotome! How dare you ignore my challenge!" A very angry and disgruntled looking Ryouga ran into the dining room where they all turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Déjà vu anyone?" Nabiki asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Ryouga…what are you talking about?" Akane laughed nervously looking back and forth from Ranma to Ryouga. Of course, the pigtailed boy was too distracted by Midori, who had to feed Ranma, to even notice Ryouga even in the room, which just infuriated him even more.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Ryouga ran towards Ranma but Akane caught his arm midair and began to pull him into the other room.

"I need to talk to you." She whispered harshly, pulling him down the hall.

"Akane!" Ryouga grumbled looking at her angrily. "You think I'm gonna let that moron get away with proposing to _my girl._ I challenged his ass, and as a respectable martial artist, I expect him to show up!"

"I've told you a hundred times, Ryouga. That proposal was fake! He never even proposed to me. Besides, Ranma is like obsessed with Midori right now because of something Shampoo did to him. You have nothing to worry about. We're still going through with the whole fake marriage thing, and then we'll get a divorce." Akane smiled and kissed Ryouga on the cheek, and he sighed a breath of relief.

"So I suppose the rumors of what Shampoo tells me are true." Cologne hopped into the dining room seconds later with Shampoo almost right behind her. "Ranma is a love obsessed fool..."

"How did this happen to him?" Midori asked while turning Ranma forcibly around to look at the old ghoul.

"Well. the potion that Shampoo took from me and blew on him is a very strong one I've kept locked away for many years. I should have destroyed the damn thing, but what's done is done. Since Midori is the first one that he looked at after inhaling it, she is the one he is in love with." Cologne sighed, hopping over to Ranma. She pressed a finger underneath his ear, and another to the right of his heart, and pressed down hard.

"Oww! What the hell're ya doin' you old ghoul!?" Ranma jumped up and batted Cologne away, but she back flipped out of his way.

"That should lessen the effects of it, but basically he will be love sick without Midori around. He can stand a few hours apart, but then he will get sick once again and if it's too long, he could suffer the consequences."

"Those being...?" Genma asked her, but her eyes stayed on Ranma.

"I don't think I have to tell you. You just don't want to believe it in your mind."

"Is there any way we can rid Ranma of this!? He has to marry my Akane within the next month!" Soun's hands wiped the tears falling from his eyes and Cologne gave him a sad smile.

"Since it is Shampoo's fault that this happened, we will be going to China to find the cure, for as of right now I do not know of anything." Cologne walked over to Midori and put her wrinkled, dry hand on her shoulder. "Be wary of letting yourself get attached to Ranma in this state, for if you do, even if we do find the cure, your feelings will never fade." Midori nodded as Cologne stared her in the eyes and then Cologne and Shampoo left, with Shampoo giving Ranma one last look of goodbye.

"What the hell is she talkin' about, some kind of love potion?" Ranma asked, and Midori turned him towards her. His heart started beating really fast, his face grew hot, and he had an extremely strong urge to kiss her.

"Do you remember Shampoo blowing that powder all over you?" Midori asked him. Her voice sounded like angels playing trumpets in Heaven above, it was the most magnificent sound he had ever heard. He nodded slowly.

"Well apparently, since I was the first person you looked at after taking in all that powder, you're now madly in love with me." Ranma's eyes were wide still as he stared at her, and she shook her head, grabbing for the chopsticks to feed him the rest of his meal.

"Well as long as Cologne is going to find the cure, I suppose we can still plan for this wedding. This is just a minor setback." Soun nodded.

"Yes Saotome, nothing will stop us from our children being happily wed together!" The two men laughed excitedly and Midori looked over at them, then back to Ranma who was now back to feeding himself.

"What!?" Ryouga busted back in the room with a frazzled looking Akane, and they all turned to look at him. "I will never allow that old ghoul to ruin my chances with Akane!" Ryouga had a very determined look on his face as he ran out of the dining room to attempt to stop Cologne. "I must stop them!"

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen." Ranma grumbled as he stuck another gyoza into his mouth.

'I don't know how I feel about this whole wedding ordeal anymore...' Midori sighed looking over at Ranma, and then started on eating her own meal.

* * *

The next morning Midori woke early because she was going wedding dress shopping with Akane. She felt an arm pulling her close and felt a body right behind her.

'Must be Ranma...' She turned over, and her guess was confirmed. Ranma was fast asleep holding onto her tightly as if something would whisk her away in the middle of the night, but she didn't remember him coming in to sleep with her. 'I must sleep a lot heavier than I used to.' She carefully removed his arm from her waist and got up, walking to her closet picking her outfit for the day. She chose a bright solid yellow no sleeve loose flowing blouse with a bow above the chest and some white capris that were ripped at the knees and right below. Midori went to take a shower and then tied her hair up in a ponytail. After finishing her makeup she went downstairs to see Akane preparing her breakfast.

"Hey 'kane," Midori walked into the kitchen and Akane turned to smile at her. The rock on Akane's finger kept catching Midori's attention, and she couldn't help herself from looking at it.

"Good morning Midori! I'm just gonna finish up this coffee and then we can go. I figure it'll just be easier to grab something from a 7-11 on the way."

"And safer, for both of us." Midori joked and Akane nodded, giggling.

"I suppose you're right. I really need to learn to cook if I'm going to be a married woman." The coffee machine beeped and Akane reached into the cabinet to grab a travel coffee mug.

'_Married..._' The word resonated in Midori's head. 'To Ranma, nonetheless.'

"Alright, let's get going. I don't know how long this is going to take and I really don't want to be in a dress shop all day. Plus Ranma'll need you to be back at the house soon." Midori nodded and grabbed her purse as they headed out the door.

* * *

"So Ms. Tendo, is it?" The woman at the dress shop was short, skinny, and very sharp looking. She had her hair up in a very tight top knot and wore a dark grey pantsuit. Akane nodded to the question. "Call me Minako, what kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Well, I'd like it to be white, and other than that I'm not exactly sure." Akane laughed nervously, and the woman nodded, a kind smile appeared on her face somewhat unexpectedly.

"Well let's try on some dresses and see what works best with your figure." The two girls nodded and they followed her through the store and Minako's assistants picked out four dresses for Akane. The first one she tried on was an one shoulder silky pearl colored fabri, at the waist there was a belt of diamonds and for the skirt and train it was a flowy see through fabric.

"What do you think?" Akane asked Midori, and Midori walked around Akane and grimaced.

"It's not 'the one'.." She crossed her arms, and Akane nodded.

"This is why you came with me. You're the expert." Midori watched as Akane walked into the dressing room and her eyes brightened as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Oh my God... you look sensational!" Midori exclaimed, and Akane smiled.

"You really think so?" Midori nodded and clasped her hands together.

"This is the one Akane, I'm sure of it!"

* * *

"We're back!" The girls returned to the house around noon, and Ranma jumped up from his seated position at the tabled, and hugged Midori.

"Where have you been? I was so worried when I woke up."

"Uhhh we were just dress shopping. I told you that Ranma."

"How did the dress shopping go? Did you two find anything?" Soun asked, and Midori and Akane shared a smile and Akane nodded.

"We just didn't want to buy anything until the rest of the family approves, Daddy." Midori's phone started to go off, and she reached into her purse.

"Moshi, Touya?"

"Hey Midori, do you wanna make a little cash tonight? There's a private party that was booked last minute and we need some extra help." Touya sounded panicked, and she looked across the room at everyone who was talking and laughing together, she smiled.

"I'd love to, what time do you need me there?"

"Around six if you can." There was relief in his voice.

"Alright, I'll be there. See ya then, boss." Midori ended the call and stretched, heading towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ranma asked her, and Midori blinked, looking back at him.

"I got called into work, so I'm going to take a nap before I go in."

"But I just woke up." Ranma frowned and Midori laughed.

"Well the spell doesn't say anywhere that you'd need to be around me 24/7. You'll be alright Ranma, why don't you go turn yourself into a panda or somethin'?" Midori closed her door behind herself and plopped into her bed sighing happily, this nap was very very necessary.

* * *

"I dunno how I feel about you working at a bar, Midori." Ranma had his hands in their usual spot behind his head as he walked on the fence next to Midori. He had requested to walk her to work, and as much as she didn't want him to, she reluctantly agreed knowing this time away from her would be hard for him. "There's gonna be guys giving you all kindsa gross looks and-"

"It's none of your business though, Ranma. This is my life, and my decision." Midori had tied her hair up in a top knot bun with her bangs on either side of her face, and she was wearing some black leather leggings, her nonslips, and a shirt with the bar's name "Mayonaka Eregansu" written across it in bold gold letters. Ranma hopped down from the fence to stand in front of her.

"Midori, I love you. So therefore it is my business." Midori stared Ranma in the eyes with a straight look on her face.

"Ranma, I've told you. You only love me because of the spell. Other than that, we are just friends and you're getting married to my cousin in less than thirty days." She pushed past him and continued walking toward the bar.

"It's not just because of the spell! I think I know when I love someone or not. Hey get back here Midori!"

"Ranma, you took five years to leave the house, I've got like three minutes to get to work!" Midori had taken off running, when Ranma easily caught up to her and grabbed her carrying to work.

"At least let me carry you then, sheesh." They arrived at Midori's work in a matter of minutes and he set her down in front of the door. "I'll see you later, call me when you get off of work and I'll walk you home."

"That won't be necessary Ran-" Before Midori could finish he had lifted her face up to his, and took her lips into his own and she gasped. As soon as the kiss started, it had ended and Ranma was walking away.

"See ya later Midori, I'll be waiting." He slightly turned his head and gave Midori a small smile before disappearing behind a hill with his hands tucked in his pockets. She shook her head and sighed before walking into the bar.

'Remember Midori, you can't let yourself fall in love with him.'

* * *

"Whew! What a night." Midori let herself fall back into the booth. Her feet were pounding with soreness and she sighed. "You didn't tell me that over a hundred people were coming! I don't think I stopped running around the whole night." Touya sat in the booth across from Midori and laughed at the poor girl who was rubbing her feet.

"That was a normal event for us, we only book big parties here."

"Here you go guys, your cut." The other girl bartender, Aiko plopped their stacks of cash down in front of them.

"That was sooo worth it." Midori spread open the stack of money and fanned herself with it. "Well I should be getting home, I've got to get up early for more wedding prep tomorrow. I had a lot of fun though, thanks for tonight guys. I had fun." She smiled piling her money into her wallet and stuffing it into her purse.

"Be careful out there and text me when you get home so I know you're safe." Touya called out to her and she nodded. Midori pulled out her phone and saw that she had three missed calls from Ranma, the last one about three hours before.

"He's probably sleeping by now.. I shouldn't bother him." She nodded stuffing her phone back into her purse, and she started walking back in the direction of the house. It was a quiet clear skied night, the temperature was just right, but it still had that dewy feel.

"Hey cutie," Midori heard a deep masculine voice calling from behind her, but she continued to walk at a high speed, not looking back. "We've been waiting for you to come out of that bar all night." The voice seemed to be following her close behind as a hand grabbed her wrist, and turned her toward them. There were two very tall, handsome men with yellow eyes standing there, with smug smiles on their faces.

"Let. Me. Go." Midori said in a warning tone, a dark look on her face as she snatched her wrist away from them, backing up.

"Now what would the fun in that be if we just let you go?" The one with dark brown hair smirked as she turned on her heel and darted in the direction of the Tendo's house. "Oh look at that Jinko, the landling thinks she can get away."

"It is truly a sad sight, Shi." Within the blink of an eye, the two men had caught up to Midori in almost a blur. She sensed them getting close to her, so she turned and sent a very strong and powerful kick to Jinko's head. He shook his head and took hold of her calf before swinging her and sending her flying into the side of a building. He walked over to her and placed his mouth right next to her ear. "Tell your Ranma that the Phoenix is back...but for now we're going to have a little...fun."

* * *

It was well past four in the morning as everyone in the Tendo household was fast asleep, and the house was so quiet you could hear the crickets chirping in the backyard. Ranma had fallen asleep on the couch with his arms crossed and his phone held firmly in his right hand. He was stirred from his deep slumber when the house phone no more than five feet from him started blaring. He sat up quickly, looking around and felt nausea hit him hard once he realized that Midori still wasn't home. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes as he reached for the phone.

"Hello...?" He answered groggily.

"Ranma? Is that you?" A familiar usually cheerful voice replied, and Ranma's head perked up.

"..Doctor Tofu? You're calling at an unusually late hour... what's up?"

"Is there anyway you can get Mr. Tendo on the phone for me? I really need to speak with him." Dr. Tofu's voice didn't sound cheerful this time though, there was a lot of disdain and worry in it.

"Sure, hey So-"

"What is it so late in the night, Ranma?" Soun had bags under his eyes, the phone call must have woken him up as well.

"Uhh, Dr. Tofu's on the phone for you." Ranma handed him the phone and stretched his body, popping his back and some other kinks while quietly listen to Soun and Tofu speak quietly.

"W-what do you mean Midori's there at your house? Is she okay?" Ranma's head perked up and his eyes shifted to look at his soon to be father-in-law. "Okay... I'll be there soon." Soun hung up the phone setting it back in it's home port, an unnerving look on his face.

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 6! I hope you're all satisfied! Please review, it'd make my day and I promise not to take almost 2 months to update this time! Hehe, thanks for reading! ****  
**


	7. Healing

**Midnight Falls**

**Chapter Seven: Healing**

* * *

"Get _away_ from me!" Midori ran from the two after pushing Jinko from her. The man tsked, smirking, watching her go. He looked to his friend, and his friend nodded.

"Shi, you know what we need to do." Shi sped off after Midori who had decided to take a different route, instead of showing them where Ranma was staying, (since clearly they were after Ranma) she headed for Dr. Tofu's house, whom she had met a few weeks prior.

Shi caught up to her in a matter of seconds and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, throwing her into the side of a wall creating a large dent. Midori winced as she tried to sit up, and bit her lip, biting back tears as she was sure he probably broke a rib or two in the process. She sat up and saw the two men closing in on her, panic filling in her eyes.

Was this it? Would she never live to see Ranma or her family again? Or get married? Graduate college and have a family of her own one day?

Jinko grabbed her underneath her chin, hard enough to bruise her skin and cause damage to the bone underneath and smirked bringing her face up to meet his.

"How interesting of Ranma to let you roam around freely, I am surprised he did not think Saffron would wish for his revenge. Ah, well until that happens, I suppose we can torture him by disposing of you." Fear struck through Midori's soul as her deep green eyes shot open. Jinko grinned smelling her fear, obviously pleased with himself.

"No no, please! I'll do whatever you want! Please don't kill me.." She whispered franctically, frowning as Jinko's eyebrow rose.

"Is that so? Whatever we want?" Jinko smirked, lifting her face to meet his, he grabbed the back of her neck crashing her lips to his.

Immediately, Midori's fight or flight instincts kicked in. She started squirming, beating on Jinko's chest to let her go. Shi instantly grabbed her arms from behind her, twisting them causing her to cry out in pain, and Jinko took the opportunity of her open mouth.

Midori wanted to throw up, cry, and do nothing more than get the hell away from these two...what were these things? They certainly didn't seem human.

She felt the one behind her, Shi's hand trail down the front of her body with his free hand, making sure to press down extra hard on her ribs, as he kissed the side of her neck, leaving little remnants of proof of their encounter all down her skin. He got to the band of her pants and Midori started to feel panicked. 'Not this again...' Every single time this happened, she never wanted it, it was always forced. She felt tears prickling at the edges of her eyes, betraying her inner emotions.

She turned her head, wincing, biting her lip as he stuck his hand down inside her pants further and started to play with her nub of nerves.

"Ranmaaaaa!" She cried out, writhing her body, kicking her legs every which way to try and get these two as far away from her as damned possible.

Jinko threw her to the ground below them, and tore off her pants.

"Gods, you smell delicious. I think we're going to have fun with this one, Shi." Jinko looked up to his partner, his eyes glimmering, and Midori blinked away her tears.

'I refuse to show them weakness. I must not let them see the effect they have over me.' She cried out, though, the moment he entered her but refused to let any more weakness through. She clenched her eyes shut, and let everything else fade as everything she knew went black.

* * *

"Soun what happened?! What's wrong with Midori?!" Ranma followed the man around his house as he was collecting his things.

"I'm not one hundred percent... But it's not good Ranma. You should probably stay-"

"Don't you say that damnit! I NEED to see her. It's already been almost ten hours!"

Soun stared at his future son, and nodded, a thin line grimacing across his face. "Fine, but you must promise to stay calm. There is nothing you can possibly do and losing your temper would only make her feel worse." Ranma stared at Soun, confused.

'What happened to her...?'

It took the two about fifteen minutes to make it to Tofu's house, Ranma was anxious the entire way.

"Ah, good. You two are here. Hurry, come inside." They saw Tofu standing outside with his arms crossed, a solemn look on his face. "I've tended to her wounds as much as I can for now. She's still passed out so I haven't been able to completely evaluate her."

"Wounds? Tofu, what happened?" Ranma asked, exasperated that no one was telling him anything and he was longing to be near and feel Midori's touch again. It had been far far too long since he had held her.

"Ranma..." Ranma pushed past Tofu and went into the patients' room. His eyes widened and he felt his heart shatter as he laid them upon Midori. There were bruises all down Kira's chin, what looked to be bruises all down her neck, her arms, her midsection was covered, as were her legs.

"What_ happened_ Tofu?" Ranma turned, his eyes flaring. Tofu continued with his calm demeanor and composure, completely used to Ranma's temper. He sighed, looking over to the girl with dreary eyes, and then back to Soun and Ranma.

"...she was raped." All the color drained from Ranma's face as he looked over at the sleeping girl, as regret, dread, and anger all seeped into him at once. He turned towards the door.

"If you're going to go look for who did this, you aren't going to find them. Mrs. Aoki said Midori must have been outside for at least an hour or so before she found her, and that was more than a few hours ago. Besides, you don't even know what they look like." Dr. Tofu called out to the retreating boy, who stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah , but it won't do her any good if I'm all pissed off when she wakes up either. I'll be back." Soun sighed watching Ranma and then looked back down at his niece.

* * *

Ranma disappeared into the night, nearing Mrs. Aoki's house to try and find a clue. _Anything_ that could help him figure out who to kill for doing this to Midori. He had hoped that no one would bother him during his mission, because he might just do something he would later regret.

He was fuming! How could anyone lay a hand on his girl? That was the last time she would go anywhere alone. Maybe he should just start staying at work with her so no creeps could ever harm her. She'd faced way too much with that ex fiancé of hers, and now this... This was the last straw.

* * *

She was in a nightmare she couldn't escape. It kept replaying in her mind. This couldn't be HAPPENING to her again. She'd gone through her time suffering with Riku, and now it was happening again.

"Midori..." She felt herself fidgeting, her body flailing in one spot. "Midori wake up..." A familiar voice rang in her mind.

"Oji-san?"

"Midori, please...wake up.." Her eyes slowly blinked open, and she winced once the light hit her.

"Oh thank goodness..." The voice repeated and her eyes scanned the room as they landed on Soun. He had his hand to his chest and he let out a deep sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling..?" Another soft voice, that sounded familiar but was a bit unknown spoke up.

"Dr...Tofu? Where am I?" She sat up, but immediately winced, feeling pain come from her ribs. She fell back to the bed, and let out a painful cry.

"You're at my house, I still want to do some tests on you, now that you're awake..."

"Midori?" Ranma's voice came from down the hall and Midori's eyes widened. She pulled the blanket she was under up to her neck and sank down further in the bed. "Oh you're awake!" He ran over to her bed and took her hand, but Midori avoided looking at him.

"Midori, you have three broken ribs, your ankle is shattered, your arms were dislocated, and you have some pretty bad bruising all over... So you're in some pretty bad shape. I'm thinking you should stay here for a couple of days, just so I can keep an eye on your progress, both mentally and physically-"

"No way! She's coming home with us so I can keep an eye on 'er! I gotta keep her safe." Ranma shook his head angrily as he glared up at Tofu, who sighed crossing his arms.

"Ranma this is my fault this happened, if I wasn't so stupid and weak..."

"Midori look at me." Ranma said sharply, making Midori wince. He sighed at himself for that. 'I can't lose my temper, I gotta remember that.' "This is in _no_ way your fault. Those creeps who did this to you are at fault. Not you."

"If I was so smart or so strong, this wouldn't have _happened _to me _again_." Midori broke out into a sob, which in turn caused her more pain, so she winced. "I.." Ranma's sapphire eyes looked to her with sympathy and sadness.

"Please don't feel that way Midori..I.." For once in his life, Ranma was at a loss for what to say.

"Ranma, Midori is in good hands here. Let's go home for the night and we can come back tomorrow to visit Midori before we go check out some locations for the wedding, if that's okay with you."

"I'm _not _leaving her here alone."

"But she won't be alone, Tofu will be here-"

"He can stay.." Midori spoke up in a quiet voice, her eyes still downcast to the bed below her. Perhaps she didn't want to be alone. It may just be the spell that connected the two talking, but the last thing Midori really wanted at that moment was to be alone. Tofu nodded.

"It's acceptable to me, if Ms. Kobayashi approves. Just in case the men who did this to her _are _still lurking around." Soun stared at the two teens, letting out a deep sigh.

"I will let Saotome know where you are in the morning. We'll drop by on the way to pick you up, Ranma. Midori if you need anything, and I mean, _anything _please give me a call." He gave them one last nod before heading towards the door. "It... will be better for all of us, once this spell wears off." Then he walked out the door.

Midori's head perked up at his last sentence, and her jade eyes watched him walk out the door with curiosity. What was _that _supposed to mean?

"Well, I'm going to give you a shot of morphine to help dull the pain. It should last you until at least morning when I will check up on you next." Dr. Tofu nodded, walking to a counter pulling out a syringe and loaded it with the drug. "Ranma knows his way around my office pretty well, due to constantly straining and hurting himself." There was a lighter tone of voice, hinted with laughter as he walked around, collecting things as he made his way back over to Midori, and stuck the pain reliever in her. It took a few moments, but relief hit her well and she sighed with relief. "Of course, if you need me, I will be right down the hall, just hit this buzzer. But for now, I am going to sleep, and I suggest you do the same." Midori nodded her head slightly, making eye contact with Tofu, as he reciprocated the gesture and dimmed the lights in the room, then made his way out.

"Who did this to you?" Once Tofu was out of earshot, Ranma asked the question he'd been holding in since he first saw that Midori was awake.

"I...I don't know.." She half lied. These "Phoenix's" seemed to know who Ranma was, and if they were willing to do _this _much damage to someone they didn't know... she went sick thinking what they might possibly do to Ranma. Tears brimmed at her eyes once more with the thought and she shut them tightly, trying to banish all thoughts running through her damaged mind.

"C'mon Midori, I need something to go by so I can make the fucker pay who did this to you.." Ranma pleaded, tightening his hold on her hand.

"No!" Her eyes opened and her jades met his sapphires. His breath caught in his chest as he saw all the pain and suffering hidden beneath them. No, this wasn't just from tonight. These were feelings hidden over the years finally resurfacing. "I don't want you to go after them."

"_Them_?" More than _one _person. Two _disgusting _sons of bitches to add to his list. Ranma shook his head and softly wrapped his arms around Midori's back holding her close to him. She immediately tensed at his touch, losing the ability to breathe. "Midori, I'm not going to let this happen to you again. I'm not gonna let you get hurt again." She trembled in his arms as he felt tears hitting his forearm, and his fingers tightened against her back.

"I just... I don't want you going after them. Please...promise me you won't."

"Midori.."

"Ranma, please." She lifted her head to look at him, and he sighed and nodded.

"Fine Midori, I promise.." She sniffled softly and snuggled into his chest. He repositioned himself on the bed so that they could both lay down and get some rest. Tonight all he cared about was her happiness and well-being. He didn't know how long it was going to take, but he was damned if he wouldn't be there every step of the way. She was _his_ to protect, and _his_ alone. Now, it was time to let her heal, and he would be there for every minute of it.

* * *

**So there's chapter seven. Sorry if it was kind of boring, I've kind of lost my direction for this story. **

**If you have any ideas, feel free to throw them at me. **

**Thanks for reading, feel free to review and give me your feedback, it's always appreciated. **

**Much love. **

**beautifuldisaster993**


End file.
